WH40k: Mission Success
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: With the vortex bombs planted and ready to drag this accursed space hulk into the depths of the Warp, the last thing the squad needs to do is escape - Disclaimer: Warhammer 40k (c) Games Workshop - Original Characters (c) Me & My Friends


**A/N: I had a really long night as I battled my insomnia problems, so after giving up after so many hours of no sleep progress I decided to write a small story featuring me and my friends' Deathwatch Squad. Our squad's name is "Savior", which is a play at how all of our characters use Power Weapons, which in truth was pure coincidence and ironic.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story. I'll list whose characters are who's at the end of the story, so yeah. Enjoy my sleepless bullshit stories yaaay.**

* * *

The glow of bolter fire and the searing burn of a Pyroclast patterned flame projector gave a bright red-yellow illumination that battled away the darkness of the tight corridors of the space hulk. Not a single round or fuel canister went without a fulfilled purpose as their lethal trajectories made contact with their marks. The venture to extraction was a slow yet precise pace, and not an utterance of chatter was spoken between the four marines; how very uncharacteristic of the squad's Chaplain who normally murmured prayers to the squad at times like this. Though the unrelenting infestation of the Tyranids continued to swarm them from all available paths to their location, the vast amount of their numbers were seemingly undiminished.

Spent magazines were cast aside without a second thought, their purpose being no more than the shared fate of the empty bolter shells that drained from the wounds of burnt corpses. Thick mists of Xenos blood tainted the air in heavy splatters as the vile creatures were gunned down or crushed and destroyed by the fury of melee combat. So it would appear that even a ship full of monsters more feared and horrid than the Greenskin menace of the Orks could not fully withstand the might of the Emperor's finest, let alone those apart of Deathwatch.

They continued to press on.

Though as their short supply of ammunition began to dwindle down to a critical point, the pace of progress was also hindered as they were now forced to spare what little fire power they had left and resort to close-quarters-combat only. The harsh swings and blows of a power axe were well accompanied by the longer range of a well trained power sword; the two weapons clashing against the hardened outer shells of the grotesque beasts with experienced ease. Their hits doing incredible damage as their weapons exerted such a force that disrupted matter itself, even if it was only for a few moments. With that, the crackling sounds of a powerfist charging up was the next to join in on the already chaotic amount of noise that echoed around, though the strike that came from the Pyroclast Salamander was more directed behind them than in front, keeping the threat tailing them from getting any closer. They were surrounded.

"Be still, Xenos scum!" The almost deafening chant cried out by the Raven Guard Chaplain was like an unspoken prayer given an answer. His holy armament, a well served Crozius Arcanum, was raised high above his head and the divine mace-like weapon pulsed out a brilliant blue light that extended far out across the sea of enemies to both their sides. The light, seemingly insignificant, carried more power than that of a regular power weapon, aside from a Thunder Hammer, and it easily disrupted the atoms within its vicinity, slowing down the movement of the Xenos, but not that of the Astartes due to the Chaplain's experience in force projection. Taking advantage of this brief moment of ease, the squad refocused as if they were one, and with extreme prejudice did they slaughter open a path in front of them to continue to their point of rendezvous.

Silently did they thank The Emperor that their Imperial Fist and Captain was a walking tank, because they were quickly running out of time.

Rearming themselves, they used whatever remained of their bullets and fire as they charged down the halls, taking the fight to the hoard rather than vice versa, brutally killing any adversary that stood in their path with swift efficiency. They shot, swung, and vaulted over each other, but it was all uniformed; they knew each other well enough by now to trust their lives in the hands of one another.

Raven Guard, Salamander, Space Wolf, Imperial Fist. It mattered not who they were so long as there was trust. And that trust goes a long way.

"There!" The Son of Russ shouted over the closed channel of the Vox-Link, his voice was thick with accent and the noise and static of the environment only distorted his words more than normal, but they had already grown to understand the speech of the wolf no matter the situation. Looking forward to where he pointed with his bolt pistol, the breach in the ship's hull where they were to be picked up was only a few meters away. With a slight nod from their Captain, the squad promptly reformed behind him, lining up in a ready position behind the Imperial Fist Terminator who raised his power shield and readied his sword. With an almost feral warcry in the name of his Primarch, Rogal Dorn, he charged forward with the rest of the squad on his heels; slashing and bashing the oversized "bugs" out of their way. The others finishing the task of the killing if the creatures dared to hinder the advance towards their escape.

Not a single one of their steps faltered as an explosion erupted from the enginarium, a well awaited response that their mission was a success. Reaching the breach in the hull they each jumped into the awaiting Thunderhawk with the bravado of a thousand men, rapidly squashing any Tyranid that tried to follow them aboard. As the boarding hatch closed and the Thunderhawk began to fly its course back to the Fortress Monastery, no one looked back as the infested ship was engulfed in flames and dragged back into the Warp from the use of the vortex bombs.

 _Mission success._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, there you have it, a story of my Deathwatch Squad and what not. Now here's the characters and whom they belong to :)**

 **Amador | The Imperial Fist Terminator & Squad Captain = My friend Adam's OC **

**Khakir Sharrox | The Raven Guard Chaplain = Mine! 3**

 **Gorrial Silverskull | The Space Wolf Battle-Brother = My friend Zach's OC**

 **Shen'Tor Shidya | The Pyroclast Salamander = My BF Sean's OC**


End file.
